


Cure

by wpqkkxx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Summary: “I can't take it."
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 3





	Cure

各种意义上来说，Gargan并不希望看见眼前这个身着破烂风衣的男人，是非常，特别，极其的不想看见这个男人。如果该死的，他能控制时间，Gargan巴不得自己永远都不要因为逞强而引导着跟踪者来到这个没有出路的巷子。

Gargan摆出一副臭脸，甚至连个正眼都没想到要给予对方，而对面身材并不算健壮的金发男人双手插在风衣的口袋里，头发比Gargan上次见他要长了一些，脸上那股子病恹恹的死气也不晓得什么时候消失不见了——这让Gargan感觉十分不妙，出于本能的他十分厌恶昔日拥有过共生体的男人，不是什么力量被夺走这样小孩子放屁一样的理由。

是更加不可理喻的情感鼓动着被称为「毒蝎」的男人的心脏。

对面的男人歪了歪头，几缕金色的短发斜垂下来，愣生生的看出一丝丝无辜的气焰。狭长的巷子里没有旁人，随着人影从黑暗走进光明中，一双看不清内容的瞳孔从阴影中缓慢的显露出来——虹膜是沉静的海蓝色，他的脸庞轮廓被绛紫色的霓虹灯打出一股子阴晴不定的沉默来——男人并不避讳Gargan写着随时要动手开打的咄人气势，他迈开腿，一步步的走向拥有着那个外星恶魔的现任宿主。

身材高大健壮的男人被深色风衣裹在内里，一席野鬼孤魂被穿过巷子深处的冬日寒风使得风衣的下摆被吹拂的猎猎作响，披着人皮外形的恶魔丝毫不加掩饰的占有欲海浪般朝着Gargan席卷而去。

男人走到Gargan身前不足两米的距离便停了下来，他将双手缓缓从风衣口袋中拿出，惨白色的细长利爪代替了人类的手掌，缓缓流动的白色外壳上凸起着不规则的尖刺，低沉惨淡的声音背负着天晓得是谁赋予他的至高荣誉，认真又冷厉地说：““我来治愈你了——”他的声音停顿了片刻，低下头盘弄了一下手指，似乎犹豫不决想要寻找一个合适的收尾词。

“My-Love.”

话音未落，Gargan脸前顿生风声鹤唳，原本还站在自己面前的男人陡然间失去了身影，再度出现之时已经来到了他的面前。应激反应使他后背冷汗炸起，面前吐着长舌眯缝着橙红色瞳孔的白色怪物，幽灵似的来到了他的面前——体内的共生体代替Gargan做出战斗反应，迅速化出平日里他们合体时使用的外装，一张乌黑的大盾转瞬之间便形成一道看起来足以完美庇护他们的保护。

“嘶啊！！！”

共生体形成的大盾被轻易的斩成两节，而断开的盾牌切割面并没有像往常那样再度黏合起来，Gargan忍受着脑海里另一半凄厉的痛吼，遍布血丝的双眼紧紧盯着眼前随时都有可能攻过来的白色恶魔。

“Eddie Brock——！”

化身毒蝎的Gargan低吼出声，贴地俯身，摆出了标准的战斗姿势，身后粗大的闪着哑光的蝎尾上倒映着它的目标。Gargan从一开始就知道自己毫无胜算，即使他脑子并不好使，但是共生体不断地对他下达的逃跑命令却硬生生激起这个狂徒想要与眼前恶魔斗上一斗的狠心。

“你这个傻瓜！”  
“闭嘴，现在是我在指挥！”

Gargan气急败坏的对着发号施令的共生体吼了回去，他几乎没有这么干过，向来他比较喜欢听从他另一半的想法，向来他这个不爱用脑子的本性使自己乖乖的成为那坨黑色液体的坐骑。

今天不一样，今天面对的是Eddie Brock，是昔日，或许是现在自己所谓的“另一半”依然最爱的宿主——嫉妒使心中的火焰不断攀升，Gargan不断冲向面前不可战胜敌人的攻势越发的猛烈，但是怒火同样将他审视当前态势的能力一并消磨了去。

共生体形成的战衣在一次次和对方接触的过程中被消解，被融化，而Gargan自己身上的伤口也愈发的多了起来，他仍是那副不要命的势头，他仍是那副要将眼前恶魔置之死地的狠厉，唯独每一次的冲锋都会带走一点Gargan身上的气力。黑色的战衣不再能够完全覆盖他的身躯，裸露出的皮肤上满是深刻的伤痕，Eddie Brock没有下杀招，眼前这个气喘吁吁的蝎子并不是他的目标。

在最后一次交手中，耐心数值降为零的Eddie Brock没有表现出他治愈受难之人的仁慈，他捏在Gargan脖子上的手掌不断收紧，手掌上冒出无数柔软尖锐的触肢，共生体形成的防护在这些白色的尖刺面前等同虚无，触碰到那些东西的瞬间，黑色的半固体物质便发出一阵扭曲的惨叫。

白色的尖刺戳进Gargan颈动脉的时候并不多么疼痛，数十秒后被抓住的男人开始猛烈地涌起昏昏欲睡的冲动——强烈的不妙预感已经来不及提醒Gargan的大脑做出什么反抗，他脑海中的共生体不再惨叫，依稀能够听见它似乎在咕哝着谁的名字，声音柔软，语调却带着浓烈的仇恨和同样程度的爱意。

这实在是太该死了，Gargan心里愤恨的想，我他妈的一定要杀了这个狗娘养的混蛋。

想法终归只是想法，失去意识之前，Gargan无法在那只白色怪物的瞳孔里看见分毫自己。

Eddie随手将失去意识的Gargan丢在地上，头部的白色外装收回到体内，海蓝色的虹膜在紫色霓虹照应下反射出难以形容的流动感。面前失去外装的Gargan躯体上化出一个头颅，沉黑的半固体，亮白色的瞳孔以及那张伸出舌头做出恫吓姿态的血盆大口。

“Long time no see, Symbiote.”

男人的声音听不出太多的情感波动，他伸出手，完全不将共生体的威吓看在眼里，仿佛拿取一件再普通不过的物品，掐住了黑色生命体脖颈下的流动躯体。

伴随着滋啦滋啦的消融声，共生体甚至没有反抗的力气，它的宿主失去了意识，烂肉似的瘫软在地面上。黑暗巷尾里弥漫着难以形容的臭气，身材修长健壮的白色恶魔却将那些难闻的味道屏蔽在身体周围，保留着淡淡的海水气味儿。

“你还是那么美丽，”Eddie开口，他的眼中荡漾杀意、情爱和一丝丝共生体无法理解的恐惧，“不愧是神的造物，即使我们分隔这么久，你还是如此的——令人惊叹。”

他说话时不断地有白色的雾气从嘴中吐出，那些气体飘散得极缓，兜兜转转的黏附在共生体的皮肤表面，温热的，冰凉的甚至还有些旧日缠绵时的情欲。共生体仍旧记得，哪怕是陷入疯狂时，它还是记得，过往时光里他们是如何相互交换彼此的爱欲，是如何体验那绝妙的快感。

宿主换了一个又一个，共生体的暴怒和诡谲依然存在，但当每一位宿主被它抛弃的时候脑海里撞进来的仍是那双只会倒映着它的深海。

“Eddie，”共生体的声音变得扭曲，它竭力的想要通过不断侵蚀自己的痛苦缝隙中谋求一丝说话的权力，它伸出一根触肢，小心翼翼的带着乞求伸向被白色外装包裹的男人的左胸腔，“Eddie。”它能说出的话非常有限，声调被痛楚扭曲，大而白的瞳孔觊成一条狭窄的缝隙，猩红色的长舌柔软的耷拉了一截在口腔之外。

Eddie看着它，面前的外星共生体仍是那副扎根在他心中的模样，柔软，脆弱又心狠手辣。当他患上癌症的时候，在他走投无路不想杀害无辜的时候，在他需要他的另一半轻声安慰的时候，那时充满暴虐的共生体留给他无尽的苦难和缠绕在耳膜和灵魂深处的呢喃。

“ED-DIE”

这是一场没有感情的对话，正如下着漫天大雪的纽约，钢铁丛林中某间公寓的楼顶，惨白色的雪薄薄的积了一层，灰蓝色的天空一片死寂。Eddie将共生体掷在地上，那坨柔软的生物在雪地上砸出个意味深长的黑色根茎，错综复杂的将半片楼顶都占了个满满当当。

随后，那些如同人类血管的物质开始往某一个中心点汇聚，速度并不算快，水流交汇似的雕塑开始形成，从脚至小腿，从大腿根部到胸口，再从脖颈到头顶，以及最后裸露于怀的白色纹路。人形的形态并不稳固，风雪中它甚至在具象化的微微颤抖，那些凸起又收回的液体颗粒，落在Eddie眼中看不出任何怜惜的情感。

他缓步走到人形的面前，每每接近昔日爱人一点，身上的致命外装就会向内收回少许，吸附在皮肤上的仇恨和怒火都伴随着那些冰冷的雪花消融开来。直到人类的双手触摸到共生体头颅脸颊的部分，灼烫的皮肤温度终于在雪原中找到了属于他的那座冰山。

“不得不说，”Eddie将自己的额头抵在对方的头顶，瘦小的共生体满心期待的等待男人下一句话语的到来，“你的诱惑还是那么致命。”甜言蜜语并未如期而至，撕心裂肺的哭喊声反倒是不期而至，Eddie看着眼前在自己手里因为Anti-Venom的力量下痛苦的不断变换身形的共生体，内心中的荒原空无一物。

这种折磨比火焰的炙烤还要痛苦百万倍，共生体的身形在不断地缩小，它想要抓住Eddie的胳膊祈求一点点的仁慈，但答案只有更加激烈的抹杀。撕心裂肺的叫喊声中，共生体被疼痛夹杂在清醒和朦胧之间，它眼前的男人一会儿是过往记忆中温柔的模样，一会儿又转化为残忍的白色魔鬼。

为什么要抛弃Eddie？为什么当初不选择留在他的身边？为什么会变成如今这副模样？

共生体嘶吼着Eddie的名，它的声音从最开始的尖锐凄厉化为最后的喃喃自语，它失去了太多东西，与之相反，失去之后却又贪心的想要更多。

Eddie松开捧住共生体头颅的双手，居高临下的看着已经缩成不足一个成年人脑袋大小的共生体，看着它抽搐受苦的模样，忽然一阵冷风吹过，他下意识地摸了摸脸，冰凉的液体遍布在脸颊上，不甘心的无可奈何——终归还是舍不得，终归还是爱着它。

终归Eddie Brock的泪水只属于共生体，连神明都不曾拥有这样的资格。

结束了那所谓的净化，Eddie浑身的力气仿佛在一瞬间被抽干，他瘫坐在地上，目光汇聚在眼前那一团小小的黑色生命体上。要问他的内心是否得到了平静，答案显而易见，然而无法找出一个合适的词语来回答这个问题。

——空无一物或许可以短暂的替代一下问题的标准答案，然而并不准确——Eddie捏了一把雪，狠狠地搓在脸上，粗糙的疼痛夹带着冰冷，外界的刺激使他找回了些许常理的思维。

纽约上空的暴风雪变得更加猛烈了一些，Eddie捧起共生体，当然并没有穿上致命的白色外装，他恢复了平日里正常人的模样，将共生体揣在怀里，将楼顶的杂物间门锁砸开，带着他的曾经的爱人躲进了这间狭窄的房间。

共生体的身躯从进入杂物间开始就有些不对劲，它一直在球状和人形之间不断的转换，嘶嘶声中呼唤着Eddie的名字。逼仄的空间里他们挨得极近，Eddie自身的情况无法成为宿主，他凑过去，将仍然陷入挣扎的共生体搂在了怀里，他的体温不高，风雪中的杂物间并没有比外面温暖的多，而这陌生又熟悉的怀抱在模糊朦胧之中唤醒了潜藏在共生体体内的记忆。

它记得，他们还没有分离之时，简陋的公寓外下着鹅毛大雪，街道上安静的只得听见雪花飘落的响动，Eddie不知道从哪里搬来一个小小的暖炉，还从柜门上取下一袋平日舍不得买的上好巧克力。不苟言笑的男人脸上浮现出笑意，巧克力的微苦夹杂着宿主口中的甜腻，共生体总是会被这样的诱惑搞得晕头转向。

可这一切，都不再属于它了。

恍惚之中，Eddie的上身被一双并不牢靠的双手抱住，共生体的情况算是稳定下来，它将头靠在Eddie的肩膀上，低语的声音柔软脆弱，听不出一句完整的话语，可是共生体透露出的那种不正常的气息以一种超出预料的速度充盈了整间房屋。

这并不多么窒息，Eddie发现自己和共生体亲吻在一起的时候他甚至毫无反应。这个时间点，作为一直捕猎着共生体们的治愈良药，心中那尊高高在上散发着无上光芒的神明，那些所谓的指引，通通被Eddie自己用一块名为欲望的遮羞布掩盖了起来。

他啃咬着共生体的脖颈，那些黑色的躯体在尽力迎合着自己，他们有很多年没有触碰过彼此的身体，往日里极为契合的器官是否还留有彼此的形状——这实在是太过有趣，如同探索一处多年未曾前往的游乐园，那里的一起是否还熟悉，而那里的一切是否还都属于现在的自己。

Eddie迫不及待地想要试试看。掰开共生体细瘦的大腿，紧窄的生殖腔入口果然如他所料，即使成为他人的另一半，共生体也从未将这等私密之处展露给旁人把玩，这是他们之间的约定，这也是神明创造出此等能够诱惑众人的黑色恶魔唯一善良的地方。

男人不管不顾，共生体两只手想要遮挡住那处曾为眼前男人孕育过孩子的部分，然而那身白色的，意味着痛苦和隔绝的外装又再度回到了Eddie的身上——苦难仍未结束，神明赐予的能力不是治愈那些无药可医的人类，而是彻底将眼前的病原体治愈为拯救自己的天使。

“别急，My love，”独独留出个头部的神明使者低头亲吻着陷入恐惧的共生体，他说话断断续续，冗杂着令人无法理解的疯狂和痴迷，“我来治愈你了…”细长的，带着尖利倒刺的手指在没有任何润滑的情况下插入了共生体的生殖腔——这不同于他们初次做爱的撕裂感，这是一种将硫酸倒进最柔软部位的侵蚀。

共生体清晰地听见自己的体内在咕嘟嘟的冒着无法流出血液的气泡，它无法叫出声，灼烫的温度在那处柔软的部位横冲直撞，Eddie熟悉的声音却又在听觉神经中不断的带来抚慰的效用。共生体不懂，它恨这个男人到达了灵魂，它恨他为什么不留给自己一个产下那孩子的机会，它也恨他为什么不愿意将往日床笫之间许下的诺言践行到底。

黑色的，瘦伶伶的腰肢要手指的戳弄下浪荡出漂亮残忍的曲线，共生体也顾不上手掌无法触碰Eddie这件残酷的事实，它执迷不悟的用手掌抓住了他的手臂，借由它们来支撑自己不断翻滚在痛楚和快感之间的浪潮。

是的，共生体感受到了快感，这是它更加想不通的一件事，但是它已经无暇再想，身体的自我反应迫使着生殖腔深处的孕育袋中分泌出润滑的液体，而Eddie即使许久未曾碰触过共生体，但本能却还是让他极快的找回了熟悉的感觉。

两根手指进进出出着共生体的下体，从最开始的干涩难以推进，现如今每次手指拔出的时候都能带出无数晶莹的腔液。共生体呜咽着，它迫切的想要让Eddie结束这要命的折磨，可男人眼中倒映出的自己受难的模样异常的鲜明，那双拥有着海蓝色虹膜的瞳孔里不再是空无一物，那里装着共生体的身影。

“咳……Eddie…………救……”共生体即将到达第一次高潮，不断攀升的黑色闪电在脑海中烟火似的炸的四分五裂，双腿已经无法继续维持原本的形状，它们四散开来，盘根错节的向Eddie胯下鼓起涌去，但是这样的渴望对方都不将其给予共生体，它正在接受净化，而过程远远没有结束。

那些有着致命力量的手指戳弄到孕育袋的入口，共生体无法自制，它高潮了，捏着Eddie双臂的手掌几乎要陷进他的肉里。这感觉奇妙极了，无尽的疼痛裹挟着说不清的欢愉，他们之间的链接早已不复存在，共生体无法感知到现在的Eddie究竟以一个什么样的心态看待眼前这个瘫软的不成样子的自己。

生殖腔里的手指被拔了出去，无法合拢的穴口收缩的力度都小了很多，那些组成这美妙部分的组织还在翻滚着泡沫，共生体的模样似乎比刚才更加小了一些，它此时像个十多岁的孩子，还是营养严重不良，凸起的拟态骨骼将胸口的白色纹路凸起一根又一根立体的蜘蛛腿，无知觉的舌头被Eddie抓在手里，指尖烫着那些粗糙的表面，轻轻巧巧的，不断加深着无法结束的高潮。

祈求或者恳请已经失去了效用，共生体的口涎无可抑制的流出，濡湿了Eddie的手掌。人类眯起眼睛，心中腾升起的极大满足感将荒芜驱逐开来，他想要的比这个更多，彼此伤害的同时又能够彼此占有，彼此蛊惑的同时又能够彼此治愈——还有什么比这样的渴求更加合情合理的吗？

答案早就显而易见了。

Eddie仍然没有褪去白色外装，他没有必要询问共生体的意思，那处流着水的甬道入口还在大张着，摆出一副邀约自己的情色意味。即使他脑海里翻腾着一些说不出的抵触，然而这股抵触却又推着Eddie想要一探究竟的好奇心。

男性的性器在冰冷的杂物间里散发着太阳似的高温，那根粗壮抵在还没有恢复过来的甬道入口，Eddie捧起共生体即将失去意识的脑袋，低吟着：“你不要害怕，因为我与你同在；不要惊惶，因为我是你的神。”(注1)

他的嘴唇亲吻着共生体的嘴角，那些微凉的口涎品尝在嘴中尽数是些无味的寡淡，作为神明派来净化恶魔的使者，Eddie是坚定而不屈的，他将自己的分身插入正在经历着蜕变的恶魔的身躯，这是一种无畏的仪式，他用这些冠冕堂皇的东西来遮盖自己，遮盖自己最深处的黑暗欲求。

腔道刚刚结束一场自我恢复，人类性器带来的高热使那层脆弱的皮又被撕裂开来，毕竟这根东西远比手指要来得更加真枪实弹。粗壮在共生体体内不断地冲撞，带着陌生的激烈将它再度掩埋进快感的深渊之中，Eddie看着自己插入的身躯内部再被不断的操开，熟稔的找到生殖腔的出口，猛烈地冲着那一点进攻。

与共生体截然相反的力量不仅仅只存在于人类的表皮之上，这是一种融合进细胞的结合，每一次男人的性器戳到共生体的内部，强酸似的腐蚀便会更进一步，这并不多么痛苦，或许是共生体早已对麻木，或许是这种痛苦只不过另一种感受Eddie爱意的方式，或许……这本就是它应该承受的代价。

共生体的上半身被拦腰抱了起来，Anti-Venom的力量将它的腰侵蚀的凹陷进去，但是插入自己的那根东西进入的更深，直接怼进孕育袋的入口。男性人类性器的冠状沟清晰的通过敏感的内壁反馈给了共生体，它伸出手推搡着被白色恶魔包裹着的身躯，它不是想要逃离，只是提醒着那个人类——他过界了。

孕育袋中曾有一个孩子，在Eddie患上癌症后没多久共生体就发现自己怀孕了。这个孩子并没有保留下来，彼时残杀对方的他们对于这个未知的生命并无任何怜惜，共生体流产后的第二天，Eddie就带着它走进了拍卖场——那一声声喊出价格的声音宣告着他们结合的结束。

“唔！Ed....Eddie.....”共生体在痛呼中不断地缩水，原本十几岁孩子的模样已经快要承受不住生殖腔中插入的那根粗大，它终于开口恳求，Eddie不理不睬，他死死地将共生体钉在自己的身上，带着毫无情感的救赎，想要将眼前黑色的恶魔融于自己的体内——救赎世人的唯一办法只有Eddie Brock和Symbiote的共同消亡。

这是神明指派而来的旨意，也是Eddie心中自我毁灭的终极。

男性本能的抽插中，共生体再也说不出一句话，它失去了独立出声的功能，不断缩水的身躯同样意味着这场没有爱的性行为马上迎来的尾声。

Eddie高潮来的并不彻底，他很久没有与共生体做过爱，而这样野兽般的行为无法夹杂任何真情实意的乖顺和迎合，这是他强迫它获取的一种心理快感——环绕在浅薄清淡的麝香味和共生体的气息中，他草草交代了，腥臭的男性体液喷洒在共生体黑色的表皮上，扎眼的令人心动。

随后Eddie将它放在杂物间的地面上，轻轻地吻着不会说话的爱人，昔日的爱人。

缩小到只有拳头大小的共生体团成一个不会动的球体，Eddie撤去白色的外装，人类的全貌又再次显露出来，他靠在距离共生体一米远的杂物架上，气息不匀地听着胸腔中雷鸣般的心跳。

啊啊，你果然是我无法驱逐的恶魔。

表情复杂的Eddie注视着视野里不会再哭喊的生命体，一段黑色的细小触肢顺着地面攀附在他撑在地上的手，那是一种试探，也是一句迟来太久的道歉。

男人将自己的脸埋在手掌中，放声痛哭。

-END-

注1：以赛亚书41：10


End file.
